Unexpected Love
by miss.salvatore1995
Summary: When Edward leaves Bella finds herself falling for a certain werewolf, but what happens when all of the Cullen's decide to move back to Forks? What will Edward think of Bella's new boyfriend?
1. Werewolves

**BPOV**

I sat on the beach, waiting for Jacob to come. I couldn't believe that he was a werewolf. It just seemed so impossible.

Then I heard the rocks moving and I looked up and saw him.

"Hey," he said nervously.

"So you're a werewolf," I said.

"Yup," he said awkwardly.

After a few minutes he finally spike up. "does that bother you?" he asked.

"No," I said honestly.

"Why not?" He asked, sounding surprised.

I smirked at him. "Jake, I hung out with vampires, I can handle werewolves."

He smiled, "Right. I forgot about that." I laughed at him.

"Maybe we should tell the others that you know," he suggested.

"If that's what you want. Will they be mad?" I asked.

"Yea, but they'll find out eventually so we might as well get it over with."

I nodded and we walked to my truck. He drove to the place where he had taught me how to ride a motorcycle. As I got out of the truck I saw four boys come out from the trees with only shorts on. Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me over to them. When we got closer I could see that all of the boys had expressions of fury except for one.

The boy who wasn't glaring at me murderously was staring at me with complete adoration. When the other boys saw my confused expression they looked at the boy and gasped. Sam Uley whispered, "Paul, I think that you just imprinted.

**I am sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise that the others will be longer and better!**


	2. Paul

**BPOV**

I looked at Sam, confused. What was imprinting?

"Jacob calm down!" Sam shouted. I looked at Jacob and his whole body was shaking so much that he looked like he was blurring.

"NO!" Paul shouted and then he launched himself at me, knocking me out of the way just as Jacob exploded into a giant wolf.

I gasped in shock as I saw Jacob as a wolf. He was so huge! Then I saw Jacob was growling furiously at Paul. Whatever this imprinting thing was, it sure was making Jacob mad.

Paul pushed me away and then he turned into a big wolf too.

"Jared and Embry get Bella out of here!" Sam yelled.

Jared came over and picked me up. He ran to my truck and placed me in. Embry climbed in the back and Jared drove off. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I think so," I stammered.

"Where are we going?"

"To Emily's. She is Sam's fiancé," Jared said.

After a few minutes we pulled up in front of a small house just off of the main road. Jared pulled me out of the truck and we walked in the house, where a young girl was cooking breakfast.

She smiled and said, "Hello, who's this?"  
"This is Bella Swan, Paul's imprint," Embry said.

Emily gasped in shock as she looked at me. "Well, congratulations Bella," she said.

I stared at her in confusion and then I said, "Congratulations for what? What the heck is imprinting? What does it mean?"

"I can answer that for you," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Paul standing in the doorway. Sam and Jacob were right behind him. Paul had the same look of adoration on his face when he was looking at me. I just stared back at him in confusion.

"Ugh, Paul, maybe I should explain all of this to Bella," Sam suggested.

Paul gave Sam an annoyed look but agreed. I looked at Jacob and he just nodded. I sighed and followed Sam into the woods.

"Do you know what imprinting is Bella?" Sam asked.

"No," I replied.

"Imprinting is something that happens to werewolves," he said. "It is sort of like love at first sight but stronger. When we see our imprint, it is like nothing else matters, except for her and that you will do anything for her, or become anything for her. This happened to me. I imprinted on Emily and Jared has imprinted on a girl named Kim, and Paul has just imprinted on you."

I gasped. I didn't know what to say. I was completely in shock. What did this mean? Didn't I have a choice in this? As I was thinking Sam continued, "Of course you can say no. But since you don't know Paul, I suggest that you get to know him before you make your choice. Also, as werewolves we don't age until we stop phasing. As a werewolves imprint, if you choose to accept then you also won't age."

I just stared at him. I had no idea what to choose. Paul seemed nice enough, but what about Ed- him?

"Would you like to talk to Paul, Bella?" Sam asked. I just nodded.

"Okay, stay here and I will be right back."

I nodded again and Sam walked away.

About five minutes later Paul came up behind me.

"Hello Bella," he said.

"Hi Paul," I said shyly.

"Sam said that you are going to take a couple says to get to know me before you decide. So would you like to hear about me?"

"Yes, that would be nice," I said.

We walked on the beach as he started to tell me all about his life, family, and favorite things. When he got to the part of his transformation, he looked so pained that I felt an urge to reach out and comfort him. After about an hour, I probably knew everything about him. He was very easy to talk to and he could make me laugh so hard.

"Do you mind telling me about you?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, smiling. I told him all about Renee and Phil and about my life in Phoenix and then I told him all about Charlie and why I moved to Forks. My voice turned sad when I got to the part about the Cullen's. When I told him about my birthday party I started sobbing. Paul pulled me into his arms as I continued to cry.

"He said he didn't want me and that I was no good for him!" I wailed into Paul's bare chest. He rubbed my back soothingly, while I continued to sob. When I was finally able to stop I looked up at him. "Thank you," I whispered.

'Anytime," he said.

"I had better go," I said. The sun was going down and Charlie would be home soon.

"Okay," he said unwillingly.

We walked back to the house. "Bye everyone!" I said.

"Bye Bella!" They all replied. " I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Paul asked.

"Yes," I said.

"9 o' clock tomorrow," he said.

"Okay. Bye Paul, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Bella," he said.

I drove home thinking about Paul. He was really nice and cool. He was sensitive, but could also be loud and fun. I supposed that I might as well give him a chance. When I got home, Charlie was already there with a pizza.

"Sorry dad, I lost track of time," I said.

"Don't worry about it Bells. So, i was talking to Billy and he told me some interesting news," Charlie said.

"What?" I asked.

"He said you seemed to get along real well with one of Jacob's friends. Is Paul his name?"

I turned bright red and looked at the floor.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Well congratulations Bella," he said. "I'm glad to see that you are finally moving on."

I grimaced and ate.

Was I moving on? I was definitely better. I just barely met Paul, but all I wanted right now was to be with him. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	3. Gilfriend

**Paul's POV**

As soon as Bella left, I already missed her. She was the most amazing girl ever. She was so king, caring, and selfless. Those leaches must have been idiots to leave. Oh well, their loss my gain.

When I walked into Emily's house, I heard Jacob, Jared, and Embry singing, "Paul and Bella sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Shut up," I told them.

They just laughed and continued singing.

I ran out to the woods and phased.

I ran to Bella's house, just wanting to make sure that she was alright.

I phased back and climbed in her window. Her blankets were on the floor and she was shivering. I gently put the blankets back on her and went to sit in the rocking chair.

She started to mumble in her sleep, but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Then it started to get louder, "Don't go Edward!" she moaned. Then she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

I jumped up and ran over to her making sure that she was okay.

She woke up gasping.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked her anxiously.

"Paul?" she asked/

"Yes. it's me. I'm here," I whispered. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a bad dream," she said.

She looked like she was going to pass out any second. "Do you want me to leave?" I asked her.

"NO! Please stay."

I smiled and climbed in next to her.

She was still shaking, so I started to sing for her. She relaxed and eventually fell asleep. I sighed as I looked at her in my arms. She was just so beautiful.

After awhile, I heard a howl in the distance. I groaned. What did they want? I got up and kissed Bella on the forehead and then I humped out the window.

I phased and immediately heard the voiced of my pack in my head.

_Paul, where have you been? _Sam asked.

_With Bella. _I answered.

They saw my memories and they all burst out laughing. I growled at them and they stopped laughing.

_Is there anything that you needed? _I asked.

_No, we were just worried about you. _Jared said.

_Oh yeah, we were going cliff diving tomorrow and you could invite Bella. _Sam suggested.

_Kay, I will leave her a note._

I was eager to get back to Bella and everyone was laughing at my eager expression ,Jared the loudest.

_Hey Jared. _I called_. At least I didn't model for my imprint._

Everyone started laughing, except for Jared.

Kim, Jared's imprint had made Jared model some of her clothes. It was hilarious to see Jared wearing a miniskirt.

_Shut up and go see Bella_. Jared snapped.

I happily agreed. I ran back through her window and saw Bella sleeping much more peacefully then before. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote,

_Bella,_

_We are going cliff diving. Meet us at Emily's house at nine and bring extra clothes._

_x. Paul_

I put it by her pillow and then I jumped out the window.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up the next morning and I saw a piece of paper on my pillow. I read it and smiled. I thought that I had been dreaming last night, but apparently I wasn't.

I looked at the clock and it was already 8:30. I jumped up and started getting ready. Half an hour later, I pulled up in front of Emily's house. Paul came out of the front door, smiling hugely.

I smiled back as he helped me out of the truck. "How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Great, thanks to you."

"Where is everyone?" I asked as we entered the house.

'They are running patrol," Paul said.

"Hello Bella," Emily said, giving me a hug.

"HI Emily," I said.

"Do you mind helping with breakfast?" Emily asked.

"No, not at all. What do you want me to do?"

"You can start making the eggs," Emily suggested.

"I am going to see how much longer the guys are going to be," Paul said.

'Okay," I said as I watched him walk out.

"So," Emily said. "Do you like Paul? Do you accept that you are his imprint? How do you feel about him?"

I sighed. I guess I should have expected this.

"Yes I accept that I am his imprint," I muttered quietly.

"But do you like him?" She pressed.

I sighed in defeat. "Yes."

Just then Paul came running in, he looked like he was glowing. "Can I talk to you Bella?" He asked.

I nodded and followed him outside.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course you can."

He took my hands in his and then he said, "I know this is kind of sudden but will you be my girlfriend?"

**I have never done any stories like this, so please give me adivice and tell me how I can improve!**


	4. Confusion

**BPOV**

"Excuse me?" I asked incredulously.

He looked at me nervously, obviously not anticipating this reaction from me at all.

'Will you be my girlfriend?" He repeated.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, after all that I had told him yesterday I thought he would understand and not push things too far. Suddenly my feelings for him disappeared. He was just another Edward. When I thought of Edward my face twisted in pain, making this worse. I was so confused, angry, hurt, and pained that my only thought was to escape.

I looked at Paul and his face fell when he saw my expression.

"Bella," he whispered and he reached out to touch my arm. I jerked away from his touch, anger becoming my dominant emotion.

"I'm sorry Paul, but this is just way too fast. I told you about the Cullen's, how we moved too fast and it only ended in disaster. I want to get to know you a lot more before we become more than friends. I'm sorry but I have to go," I said and then I ran toward my truck, fighting tears.

When I got to the truck I looked back and saw Paul staring at me with so much pain in his eyes, that I started to cry more. I hated that I was causing him pain, it wasn't fair to him, but I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and drove away.

When I pulled up in front of my house I was grateful to see that Charlie had already left for work. He would be scared to death if he saw me like this again. I ran upstairs and just let the misery have me. My life was a living hell. The love of my life left me saying he didn't love or want me, my best friend was mad at me, I was getting involved in a relationship way too fast, and then I possibly ruined any chances that I had with Paul. He really was very nice, but just those words made me snap.

Ever since He left, I just thought that all guys were going to hurt me. And I may have ruined all chances with one who actually cared about me and liked me for who I was. I knew that I didn't want to immediately start dating Paul, but I would love to be friends. Now, how do I get him to forgive me?

**PAUL POV**

I watched in shock as Bella drove away. I couldn't believe that I had been so stupid! Of course she still loved the bloodsucker. How could I have not seen that? She had every right to be angry, but it still hurt to see her drive away.

I walked around the beach once I got over the shock, too hurt and ashamed to face my friends. Things had been perfect with Bella and then I had to open my big mouth and ruin it.

I heard the rocks moving and I looked up to see Jacob.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No," I answered.

"Problems with your girlfriend?" He asked sarcastically, but I could hear the anger in his voice.

Jacob was mad at me because he had a crush on Bella and expected her to fall for him once she was over the Cullen's.

"Yes," I sighed.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing," I said.

'Where's Bella?"

"She went home."

"Why?" Jacob asked curiously.

"None of your business," I said.

"Did you do anything to her?" Jacob asked.

I didn't say anything , not knowing what to say.

Jacob's hand came around my throat and he lifted me off of the ground.

"If you hurt her, I swear I will kill you," Jacobs stated menacingly.

I started at him. I never knew that he felt that strongly about Bella.

He dropped me and started walking away. I was just so angry about everything that I didn't even think about what I was doing. I ran up to him and punched him in the face. Pretty soon we were rolling on the ground trying to kill each other.

I was so angry that I burst out of my clothes, phasing into a wolf. I looked over and saw that Jacob had done the same thing, and we continued fighting.

Sam, Jared, and Embry heard our fight and came to investigate. As soon as they saw us, they rushed over to break up the fight. Embry and Jared pushed Jacob away while Sam tried to control me.

"Stop right now Paul!" Sam yelled at me.

Embry and Jared had managed to get Jacob away. Once he was out of sight I calmed down and phased back.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked.

"I really just don't want to talk about it," I said.

'Fine," Sam said. "We'll all talk about it tonight. I won't tolerate fighting, so when it does happen I want it solved maturely."

I just sighed an walked away. Life was so complicated.

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to udate, I will try to update sooner. The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days! Thanks for reading!:D**


	5. The Meeting

**JACOB'S POV**

I couldn't believe that Paul had hurt her. I knew that this was a mistake. I should have tried to stop it. It felt good to fight Paul and let all of my anger out on him. Once Embry and Jared got me away, they told me Bella wasn't mine and that I just had to deal with it and get over her. But that only made me angrier, so I ran away before I could hurt them and also to give me some time to think.

About an hour later I headed home, to go to the meeting that Sam ordered that I attend. When I entered the room Paul glared at me and I glared back.

Sam saw our little exchange and frowned.

"Now, what are you two fighting about?" He asked.

Jared snorted. "Sam it is pretty obvious. They are fighting about Bella."

Sam looked at Paul and then at me. I sighed. He could be so clueless sometimes.

"Jacob, what is the problem?"

"Well, Bella was mine first and then he stole her from me even though he knew how I felt about her."

Paul growled at me and I glared at him.

"Jacob, " Sam sighed. "Bella is Paul's imprint, and therefore his. You will do what I say. Bella belongs to Paul and is one of us now. We will ALL do everything we can to protect her, and make sure that she is happy. Is that clear Jacob?"

I couldn't see any way around his rule, so I nodded reluctantly.

"Good," Sam said. "Now apologize to Paul and Bella."

I scowled at him and turned toward Paul. I was surprised when I saw Paul. He did not have a triumphant smile, like I expected, instead he looked sad.

"I'm sorry Paul," I said. He just nodded at me and looked down. I suddenly felt bad for Paul and Bella. What had I done? I had hurt someone who was like my brother and if I really loved Bella, wouldn't I have put her happiness above my own?

'I'll be back," I said and then I ran toward Bella's house.

When I arrived, I looked through the window and I saw Bella on the couch, crying. I ran into the house and pulled her into my arms. She looked startled, but when she saw me she continued to cry. I couldn't believe that I had caused her this much pain. She didn't deserve it at all.

When she finally calmed down I said, "Bella I am so sorry for all of the pain that I have caused you. But you really need to talk to Paul. He is a mess without you and from what I just witnessed you are too. He needs you and you need him, I now understand that and I cannot stop it. I want you to be happy, Bella. Paul would never hurt you. I really think that you need to talk to him.

She just looked at me, confusion in her eyes. When she spoke it sounded like she would break out crying any second. "Are you sure Jake?" she asked.

"Of course I am. Paul would do anything for you and he would never hurt you. You two are both perfect for each other and you belong with each other."

She thought about it and then a huge grin appeared on her face.

"Thank you Jacob, for making me see sense and for helping me. I don't know what I would do without you."

I smiled down at her. "Anytime Bella."

"Can you take me to see Paul?" She asked.

I smiled again, glad that they would work things out. "I would be happy to," I replied.

**BELLA'S POV**

When we arrived at Emily's, everyone was already gone except for Emily.

"I'm going to get Paul," Jacob said.

"Kay," I said and Emily smiled warmly at me.

"Do you need help?" I asked, after Jacob left.

"Yes, that would be nice," she said and we washed dishes together.

"How are you?" she asked.

"How do you think?" I asked sarcastically.

She looked at me sympathetically and then said, "I know exactly how you feel."

How would she know?  
"But my experience with Sam was a little different from your situation," she said.

Oh right, I forgot that she had been imprinted on too.

"Would you like to hear my story?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Do you know who the Clearwater's are?" Emily asked.

I nodded again. Charlie was friends with Harry Clearwater.

"I am related to them. Their kids Seth and Leah are my cousins, and in High School Sam and Leah used to date."

I gasped. I couldn't imagine Sam with anyone else, he and Emily were perfect together.

"One day when I was visiting them, I met Sam," Emily continued. "He imprinted on me and the next day he broke up with Leah and asked me out. I had no idea about imprinting or werewolves, so I was horrified at him. I resented him and just wanted him to go away. He told me about werewolves and imprinting. He told me he loved me, but I ignored him and told him it wasn't real love. Toward the end of my visit, Sam took me into the woods and begged me not to go. I said awful things to him, and he was so angry that he lost his temper and phased. I was standing too close and his claws cut into me and that is how I got these," she said pointing to the left side of her face which was covered in scars.

I gasped. She sucked in a deep breath and I could see how difficult this was for her to talk about. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you," she said and then continued. "Sam was horrified at himself. He came to visit me in the hospital one day. I was all ready to yell and scream at him, but just the look on his face silenced me. He told me how deeply sorry he was and then he said that this was goodbye. He said that he couldn't live with himself for what he had done. He wanted to kill himself, and that was when I saw how much he loved me and that he would do anything for me. There is a strong bond between a werewolf and his imprint, and it isn't something that can be ignored. You and Paul are so perfect together and you must understand that he loves you and would do anything for you."

I just stared at her. Her story was so sad and shocking.

"Paul loves you a lot Bella, and you won't be able to ignore it," she said.

I was just about to speak when she interrupted me. "I know how you feel. Confusion and anger, but I promise that it will pass and if you give it a chance you will both be really happy."

I thought for a minute and then said, "I can see that your right, but I'm not ready for a boyfriend right now."

She nodded. "I understand, like I said your situation is a little different from mine, but just talk to him and try to work it out.

I nodded.

I heard the door open and looked over to see Paul standing in the doorway. He looked scared and nervous and I hated myself for making him feel that way.

"Jake said you wanted to talk to me," he said.

"Yeah, would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"Sure," he said and I led him outside.

_This was going to be difficult_ I thought to myself as we walked toward the beach. After Emily's story I was even more confused. I couldn't decide what I wanted, but when I looked over at Paul I knew exactly what I wanted.

I stopped walking and I looked up at Paul. I had decided.


	6. The Talk

**Paul POV**

I was sitting on a log on the beach, thinking. I missed Bella so much, I just wanted to see her and tell her how sorry I was for everything that I had done.

I looked up when I heard the rocks crunching, and I saw Jacob approaching.

I growled at him. He lifted his hands up as if in surrender and said, "Cool it Paul. I just want to talk."

I sighed and let him sit next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed.

"Well, first of all I wanted to say how sorry I am for how I acted. I had no right to attack you and I now understand that Bella belongs to you. You guys are actually really good together, and I am sorry that I tried to tear you two apart."

I stared up at him, amazed. He must have been doing a lot of thinking, because a couple of hours ago he had been ready to kill me.

"It doesn't matter, because Bella won't talk to me," I said.

"Oh, I took care of that for you. Bella is at Emily's, she wants to talk to you," Jacob said, with a smug grin on his face.

I jumped up when he said that. I wanted to see Bella and make everything right. Jacob laughed at me. "Well go on then," he said. "You don't want to keep her waiting any longer."

I smiled at him and then I ran toward Emily's, anxious to see Bella. As I ran, I began to get nervous. What if she just wanted to yell at me? What did she even want to talk about? I really should have asked Jacob this before I left. I could be so stupid sometimes.

I ran up the steps and opened the door, and there was my angel. She smiled a small smile and I said, "Jake said you wanted to talk to me?"

She began to look nervous and said, "Yea, would you like to take a walk with me?"

Of course I would, I loved being able to spend time with her, even if she was just going to yell at me. Her presence took all of my pain away. Instead of scaring her with all of that I just said, "Sure."

While we were walking, Bella looked like she was having a silent battle, choosing what to do. We were almost to the beach when Bella's expression changed from confusion to determination. She turned around and faced me. I gulped. She had decided.

**BELLA'S POV**

I looked at Paul and he looked extremely nervous. "Paul," I said.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I think that for now we should remain friends. I really like you and I want you in my life, but I'm just not ready for a boyfriend yet. I understand how much you care about me and that you would never hurt me. But I really, really like you and I really hope that one day we can be more than friends."

Paul had looked disappointed at the beginning, but now his eyes held a very deep hope.

"Sure," he said. "Whatever works for you."

I smiled at him. He truly was amazing.

'Thank you," I said.

"Anytime Bella," he replied, and then he gave me a small hug. A shock ran through my body at his touch and by the look on his face, I could tell that he felt it too.

I heard a wolf howl in the distance and Paul sighed. "I am so sorry Bella, but Sam needs me. Why don't you go to Emily's and then maybe later we could hang out?"

I looked at Paul and smiled. "That would be great. See you later."

Paul gave me a small smile, took off his shirt, and then ran into the woods. I watched after him with my mouth hanging wide open. He was just so beautiful that it made me dizzy.

Once I was able to walk, I went to Emily's. She was expecting me. "How did it go? Are you two a couple? What did you say?"

"Calm down Emily," I laughed. "Everything is fine between us but I just want to be friends for now and I told him that maybe in the future we could become more than friends."

Emily sighed dramatically. "Why don't you just start off as a couple! I know you want to Bella, I see the way you look at him and I know he would love it too."

I blushed. "Let's just not talk about this right now okay?"

"Sure, but we will talk about it later. So be prepared."

I sighed. Emily was so nice and sweet but she was really persistent, and I knew that she wouldn't forget.

Just then Jared came rushing in, "Emily, Bella, Sam told me to tell you to stay here and don't leave. There is a vampire on our land. She is after you Bella, we don't know why but she specifically wants you."

What would a vampire want with me? I knew it couldn't be the Cullen's because they were bound by treaty to stay off the Quileute lands. Unless it was....

"What does she look like?" I asked.

"She has blood red eyes and fiery red hair," Jared said.

I gasped. It was Victoria. Victoria was here and she wanted me dead.

The last thing I remember was Paul yelling my name before I collapsed.

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been super busy. I am going on a trip to Washington for 12 days and I wont have time to update. I am SO SORRY, but the day I get back I promise I will update.:) Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed my story and added it to their Favorite Stories List . I really appreciate it. Thank you so much for all of your support, and I hope you like this chapter! **


	7. Victoria

**BPOV**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews after the last chapter, I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight.**

I woke up, surrounded by Paul, Emily, Jared, Jacob, and Sam. When I opened my eyes, Paul gave out a sigh of relief and pulled me into a hug. I loved being in his arms. He was so warm and it made me feel safe, and it just felt _right._

But too soon he pulled away and asked, "What's wrong?"

"That vampire with the red hair," I whispered, my voice strained. "I know her. Her name is Victoria and she wants to kill me."

Paul stiffened and put his arm around me. "Why?"

I groaned internally, not wanting to think about those memories. "Last spring when I was hurt in Phoenix, Victoria, her mate James, and Laurent, the one you killed in the meadow. They tried to kill me. James got me alone and he bit me."

I paused and showed them my hand with James teeth mark. They all gasped and Paul began to shake in anger.

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Calm down, Paul. It's alright."

"Shouldn't you be like them if he bit you?" Jacob wondered.

"Edward sucked the venom out," I said in a lifeless tone, but I was surprised that I didn't start breaking down by the sound of his name. I wonder why that is.

"Victoria was furious about that and she thought since her mate was taken from her that his mate should be taken from him. But she doesn't know that it isn't like that between us anymore."

Paul pulled me into another hug, comforting me. I could now see what Emily meant when she said he would do anything for me. He was angry and wanted to hurt Edward, but he saw that I was upset and that I needed him, so he comforted me and did what I wanted.

"We'll give you two some privacy," Sam said and then they all walked out the door.

"Thank you," I said.

"For what?" Paul asked.

"For staying with me," I replied. "For helping me and comforting me after I was a jerk to you."

"It's nothing Bells. I hate it when your sad and upset, and I would do anything to see you happy again and make those bad feeling go away."

I laid my head against his chest. "Tonight we are having a bonfire down at the beach, would you like to come?"

"Sure," I replied, smiling.

"What do you want to do today?" He asked me.

"I'm not sure," I said.

Just then, Jacob came barging in. "I know what you can do today," he said enthusiastically.

"What?" Paul and I asked at the same time.

Jacob smiled at us and said, "Let's go cliff diving!"

Paul smiled, looking excited. "Jacob!" I whined. "I can't do that, I am going to end up killing myself."

"Don't worry Bells. Paul can keep you safe," Jacob said smugly, and I glared at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Fine," I said.

"Thanks Bells," Jacob said and then he pulled me into one of his bone crushing hugs.

"Can't breathe!" I gasped and then Jacob set me down next to Paul, laughing.

I grumbled to myself and Paul put his arm around me and led me outside.

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, but my school just got back from our trip to the East Coast. We had an amazing time and it also gave me a few ideas for the story. Thank you for all of the reviews on the last chapter and thank you for your patience. I will update again soon!**


	8. Cliffs

**I just wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter! I was so happy that I hurried up and finished this chapter for everyone who reviewed. I hope you like it.**

**BPOV**

"No, no way," I said, while everyone stared at me with amused expressions.

"Come on Bells! It isn't even that high," Jacob said, grinning.

I glared at him. "Are you kidding me? That is huge! Do you want me to die Jacob?"

We were at La Push, facing a gigantic cliff which Jacob wanted me to jump off of. It was like he didn't know me at all. He knew I was terrified of heights and that I would probably end up killing myself from this death experience that was supposedly fun.

"Of course not, Bella. Trust me, once you do it you will enjoy it."

I just continued to glower at him. He sighed and said, "Okay Bella how about this. You come to the top with us to watch and if you don't want to jump you don't have to."

I thought about it for a minute and then realized that it was probably the best offer I would get so I agreed. Paul held my hand while we climbed up the huge cliff. Our relationship was so crazy that I didn't even know what to call it. We definitely had a connection that was more than a friend, but I wasn't quite ready to take it to the next step. _Life is so frustrating_ I thought to myself.

When we arrived at the top Jared winked at me before diving off of the edge. I watched as he came up a few minutes later, soaking wet.

"Come on in Bella, the water is great!" Jared called from the water.

Jacob looked at me expectantly and I said, "Well I saw it, now I can go back down."

"Oh no you don't," Jacob said, grinning evilly.

I gulped as I took in his expression. His grin grew more pronounced and I took a step back. "Are you sure you don't want to jump Bells?"

"Positive," I answered.

"Then I guess that I will just have to push you off."

Before I could react to his words, he had already scooped me up into his arms and threw me over the edge of the cliff. I let out a high pitched scream as I fell into the dark water. The water was freezing and I struggled to come up.

When I finally reached the surface, I could hear Jacob laughing all the way from on top of the cliff."You are dead Jacob Black!" I shouted, but that only caused him to laugh harder. I scowled at him and swam to the shore. Everyone else was laughing too, but I ignored them and marched back up the cliff, revenge on my mind.

When I arrived, Jacob was still laughing and Paul was trying not to laugh. I walked right up to Jacob and waited for him to stop laughing. "You should have seen your face Bells! That was classic!" Jacob cried out in between laughs.

When he finally stopped I said, "Let's see how you like it." And I pushed him right off of the cliff. But my plan backfired because somehow I ended up falling with him. Paul couldn't control his laughter anymore, and pretty soon he was rolling on the ground laughing.

Jacob and I landed with a big splash and this time I was able to come up much faster. When I came up Jacob was waiting for me. "I see your plan didn't work out."

"Part of it worked," I said. He rolled his eyes and laughed at me. "It isn't that bad now is it?"

I reluctantly shook my head no. It was actually really fun, but I wasn't going to admit that to him. His head didn't need to get any bigger.

"Cannonball!!" I looked up to see Paul jumping off of the cliff. He landed right next to Jacob and I, soaking us. He came up, laughing. "That was so much fun."

Jacob smacked him on the head. "You could have told us to move before you jumped."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Paul asked.

Jacob shook his head and then said, "Bella you are going to have a hard time keeping this one in line. But if he misbehaves, you just call me and I'll take care of it."

Paul and I slapped Jacob on the head and he swam away laughing at his own stupid joke.

When we arrived at the shore a big ball of mud landed right on my face. I looked around and saw Jared walking away, whistling. He was such a terrible actor, it was totally obvious that it was him. I grabbed a piece of mud and threw it at him. I threw it so hard that he fell over. Everyone started laughing while Jared jumped up, looking for the culprit.

When he spotted me, he got an evil grin on his face and all of a sudden everyone was having a mud fight. I chased him to the top of the cliff where we then both fell off, laughing.

When we got to the shore, everyone was ganging up on Jacob. Jacob was running for cover while everyone threw mud at him. I started laughing so hard that I began to cry. Jacob saw this as an opportunity to escape. He ran up to the cliff and jumped off. He didn't swim to shore, instead he stayed out in the water where it was safe.

"What a baby," Jared said.

"I wouldn't be making fun of him if I were you Jared," I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Jared you were running away from me. A werewolf was running from a little human girl," I said.

Everyone laughed and Jared said, "Yeah, but Bella you can be scary. You give me that evil look and I start to fear for my life."

I started laughing. Jared was so funny. He acted tough but on the inside he was really just a big marshmallow.

"So, are we still having that bonfire tonight, because I am starving," Embry said.

Everyone nodded, excited to be able to hang out, have fun, and eat.

**I just wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who reviewed, added me to their favorite story list, or to the story alert. I was SO happy when I read all of the reviews, thank you so much, and please continue to read and review. Thanks for everything, you guys are amazing!**


	9. Return

**BPOV**

I relaxed, getting ready to hear more of the legends that I now knew were true. Today was the first day I had actually been happy and had fun since September. It felt great to be able to hang out and laugh with some friends, and I knew that Paul was a big part of that. I looked over at him and he was leaning against the log that we were sitting on, with his hand over his full stomach. I don't know how much he ate, I stopped counting after 14 hot dogs, and that wasn't including all of the chips he eat and the root beer float that he had chugged. I had no idea how he managed to eat all of that without getting sick, I guessed it was just a werewolf thing.

After we left the beach, Emily and I had gone to the store to buy food for tonight. At first, I was surprised at how much she was buying, but she assured me that it would all be gone by the end of the night. I could now see what she meant, there wasn't one thing left.

"Is there anything left?" Jared asked.

"How can you still be hungry?" I asked him incredulously. He had eaten just as much as Paul, maybe even more.

"I'm a werewolf Bella, remember? I run around a lot, therefore I get hungry. It doesn't take a genius to figure that out."

Everyone laughed while I glared at Jared.

"Would you like to come for a walk with me Bella?" Paul asked me after the laughter had died down.

"Of course," I said, while everyone whistled. I rolled my eyes at them and followed Paul to the beach.

"Did you have fun today?" Paul asked me.

"Yes," I replied, smiling."I haven't had fun in so long. It felt great to laugh and joke around with everyone."

Paul smiled and we went over things that happened today. After awhile it grew silent and we were both absorbed in our own thoughts.

After awhile, Paul looked at me and said, "Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said.

"Do you like me?"

"Of course I do Paul. You're a great person, how could I not like you?"

"That's not what I meant. I know you like me as a friend, but do you like me as more than a friend?"

I stopped and looked up at Paul. He wasn't an Edward, but I knew he would be better than one. He liked me and he would protect me. He helped me feel better and he always made sure that I was safe. He would look after me and care for me. He would never leave and we could live happily ever after together. But I knew it wouldn't be that easy. I have learned from life that nothing comes easy, no matter how great it is and no matter how amazing Paul is, there would probably be some problems along the way. But Paul was the best choice for me and I would be an idiot to refuse him. As much as I tried, I couldn't ignore him. My thoughts always wandered off to Paul, and I would miss him when we were apart and I would worry about him when he would run around as a wolf. I loved Paul, I realized with a shock.

"Never mind. I'm sorry I asked," Paul said, looking hurt but resigned.

"NO!" I said. "I DO like you Paul. I like you a lot. I like you much more than a friend. You are the most amazing person that I have ever met. I hope I'm not too late but I would like to accept your offer to be your girlfriend."

Paul looked taken aback, but once he got over the shock a huge grin appeared on his face and he picked me up and spun me around. "Of course you're not too late my sweet Bella. It seems like I have been waiting for you to say those words to me for an eternity."

I relaxed in his arms, just enjoying the feeling of safety and love. We stayed like that for a long time until we heard a wolf howl in the distance. Paul stiffened and pulled away. "Something's wrong," he said.

"What?"

"I don't know, but let's go find out."

He picked me up and we ran back toward the bonfire party to see four huge wolves battling against two vampires. I saw a flash of fiery hair and knew exactly who the vampire was and what she came here for.

Her helper caught my scent and called out, "Victoria! She's here!"

Victoria's head turned in my direction and she glared at me. Paul was shaking as he sat me down. He stepped away from me and phased into a huge grey wolf. He lunged at the other vampire while the other wolves jumped at Victoria.

Victoria merely smiled and jumped over them landing between the wolves and I.

The wolves all growled and Victoria sneered. "Make one move toward me and precious Bella here will be headless."

My eyes widened and Paul growled.

Paul was about to move and Victoria took a step toward me, when a rustle came from the trees and seven vampires stepped out.

I gasped and fainted as I saw the pale faces of the Cullen's coming out of the trees their eyes intent on killing Victoria for what reason, I had no idea.

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it! I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I have just been so busy. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. The Cullen's

**Paul's POV**

I watched as my Bella fell to the ground. I looked over and saw the Cullen's stepping out of the trees. I was suddenly angry. Who did they think they were? They leave Bella heartbroken and then they just waltz back here. I let out an involuntary growl as my anger began to rise.

_Calm down Paul. _Sam said_. Phase and get Bella out of here._

I nodded and went into the trees to phase. I ran back to Bella and picked her up. I glanced back and saw all of the Cullen's tearing Victoria to shreds, except for Edward who watched me with hatred in his eyes. I glared right back at him and ran to my house.

Today had been going so perfectly. I had spent a perfect day with the love of my life and my family. My day had ended with Bella confessing her feelings for me. Then in a the blink of an eye everything had turned upside down. I just hoped Bella wouldn't go back to that bloodsucker. My heart ached just thinking about her with him.

When I reached my house I took Bella in and laid her down on my bed. My mom was always away on business trips so I pretty much had the whole house to myself all the time. After a few minutes Bella started to stir. She looked around, confused and tense. When she saw me she relaxed and asked, "What happened?"

"I got you away from the action after you fainted. When I was leaving the pack and the Cullen's were taking care of Victoria and her friend."

Bella flinched at the Cullen's name and I hated them for what they did to her and how they made her feel and for all of the pain that they had caused her, but I knew that she missed them and she still loved them.

"Bella, I know you still miss them," I stated.

"I do," she sighed. 'But I'm also mad at them for leaving me without even saying goodbye."

"What about Edward?" I asked, scared to hear the answer.

Bella thought through her answer and finally said, "I still love Edward, but it's more like a brotherly feeling. I don't miss him as much and I don't feel any more pain thanks to you. I'm over Edward. I've moved on and I love you Paul."

I was thrilled to hear those words come out of her mouth. I was so happy I didn't even think. I grabbed Bella and kissed her with as much passion as I could. It was amazing and felt like a million fireworks going off at the same time. Bella responded quickly and enthusiastically. We continued for five minutes until we needed air.

"I love you too," I said and Bella grinned.

I pulled her into a hug and just held on to her, thinking that I was the luckiest man on Earth and just enjoying it.

"Thank you Paul," Bella said.

"For what?"

"For helping me get over Edward and helping me to have fun again, and most importantly for helping me realize that it is possible to fall in love again."

"It was my pleasure to do all of that, Bella. I am glad that your better and are having fun and I am thrilled that you love me. I'm the luckiest man on earth and your way too good for me, but you love me anyway. I was a jerk before I met you. but you helped me and brought a better side of myself out and I can never thank you enough for that."

She kissed me and this time it was sweet and full of love.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

A wolf howled in the distance and I groaned. "They ruin a lot of nice moments, don't they?"

She smiled and nodded. "We better go."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "The Cullen's might be there."

She sucked in a deep breath and said, "I'm ready. I can do anything as long as your with me."

I grinned and we walked toward the beach. I stiffened as I caught the scent of the Cullen's. When we arrived, I saw the pack sitting across from the Cullen's.

The Cullen's looked over at us and gasped when they saw Bella. Bella ignored them and looked over to the pack with worried eyes.

Jared bounded over and pulled Bella into a big hug. "Are you alright Bellsy?" he asked.

"Yes."

Bella was affecting us all. Jared already thought of her as his little sister and so did most of the pack. She brought out a better side of everyone.

Jacob came over and gave Bella a hug as well. "Sorry Bella, but Sam said we had to talk to them."

"It's fine Jake, I'm just glad you guys are okay."

Jacob grinned and let her go. I looked over and saw Edward glaring at Jacob.

I put my arm around Bella and led her to the bench by the wolves. I sat down on Bella's left and Jacob on her right. Edward finally seemed to realize that Bella was now mine and he sent a death glare my way. I smirked at him and he bit back a growl.

"Okay," Sam said. "Why were you on our property?"

"We were hunting Victoria," Carlisle replied.

"Why are you even here? We thought you left and weren't coming back."

"We weren't planning on coming. We were tracking Victoria and we were led here. We're sorry we broke the treaty and we promise that it will not happen again."

Sam looked angry but said, "Fine. But if it does happen again, we will attack."

Carlisle nodded his head and then he looked toward Bella. "Bella?"

Bella looked at him, unwillingly. "Yes?" she said in a hard voice, and all of the Cullen's flinched.

"I'm sorry for what happened. We never should have left. But we miss you a lot. Will you please forgive us?" Carlisle said.

Bella stared at him and started to shake in anger. "Forgive you? I acted like a zombie for months because you broke my heart when you left. I just barely started getting better thanks to Paul."

"Why are you with a werewolf Bella? He could hurt you!" Edward shouted at her.

I would never hurt her, how dare that stupid leach even think that!

Bella stood up. "Paul would NEVER hurt me. Don't ever say that. Why do you even care? You made it perfectly clear in the forest that you didn't want me!"

"You told her you didn't want her?!" The tiny one who I assumed was Alice shouted.

"You didn't even tell them what you said to me?" Bella asked him incredulously. "Or what you said _for _them?"

"What is she talking about?" The big one named Emmett asked.

"I sort of told her that none of us wanted her. But I lied! I told her those stupid things to protect her. I still love you." Edward said.

"You told my little sister that I didn't want her?!?!?!" Emmett screamed, looking ready to murder someone.

Wow, Edward had many problems, he lied to Bella and he lied to his family about what he told Bella.

Emmett punched Edward and sent him flying in the air. I started laughing and so did the other wolves, even Bella cracked a smile.

"Now, what should we do now?" Carlisle asked. "We are deeply sorry Bella, we had no idea Edward said anything like that to you. Will you please forgive us?"

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews, I am really enjoying what everything thinks about my story. I hope you all have a wonderful Easter this summer. Thank you for all of your reviews and your support, and please continue to review!**


	11. Meeting

**I hope you like this chapter! Please Review!**

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe that Edward hadn't even told his family what he said to me. I was thinking about my answer to Carlisle when I let out an involuntary yawn.

"You're tired, Bella," Paul said. "Let me take you home. You need your rest."

Sam nodded. "That's a good idea, Paul. Can we meet with you outside of your house tomorrow at nine? Bella can give you her answer then."

I leaned my head against Paul's chest and he put his arm around me. Edward growled, but I silenced him with a glare.

"Of course," Carlisle said, ignoring Edward. "Goodnight Bella."

I waved at them and Paul picked me up and carried me to his truck.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," he said, kissing my cheek. I felt like an electric shock had gone through my skin when he kissed me and I instantly missed the contact.

"Did you have a good time today?" I asked.

"Any day that I get to spend with you is a good day," Paul said, smiling down at me.

I blushed and Paul laughed softly. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"A little bit," I replied.

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm really not sure. I mean they left me and hurt me but I still see them as my second family. I just don't know what to do," I explained.

Tired and confused, I watched as Paul's expression became pained as he listened to my explanation.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think you should forgive them."

"What?"

"You should forgive them," he repeated. "They didn't know that Edward had lied."

Paul truly was amazing. He was terrified of losing me, yet he put my happiness above his own. I kissed him on the cheek and he groaned longingly. "Don't distract the driver unless you want to crash into a tree."

I smirked at him. "You're right Paul. It isn't their fault, it's Edward's. He's the one who caused my pain and lied for his family. He's such a jerk," I muttered to myself.

Paul chuckled as he pulled up in front of my house. He came around and opened the door for me. I sighed, not wanting to leave him.

"I'm going to miss you," he said.

I looked into his eyes, and I saw the misery that it caused him to leave me, and I knew the words he spoke to me were true.

"I'll miss you too."

I leaned forward at the same time Paul did, giving him a goodnight kiss. It was sweet and loving, and I wanted more.

I pouted as he pulled away.

He laughed at my expression. "Bella, I would love to stay here and kiss you all night but Charlie is probably getting worried."

I smiled. "All right. Bye Paul."

I kissed him on the cheek and walked up to my house in a dreamlike state. Today had been amazing, except for the sudden reappearance of the Cullen's. I had finally told Paul how I felt about him and he felt the same way.

When I walked through the door, Charlie was waiting for me. "Where have you been?"

"With Paul," I answered simply.

Charlie examined my face and his expression softened. "You're going to have to introduce me to Paul," Charlie said. "I'm sure I'll get along with him. Anyone that makes my daughter smile like that is alright."

"Thanks Dad, I'll bring him here tomorrow night."

"Okay Bella, goodnight."

"Night dad," I said, marching up the stairs.

Exhausted from the long day, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I heard a knock on the door and rushed over to open it.

A huge grin spread across my face as I saw Paul standing in the doorway looking amazing.

"Good morning," I said, dizzily.

"Good morning to you too gorgeous," Paul said, giving me a peck on the lips.

I blushed. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, but Sam wants to have a meeting at Emily's before we leave for the Cullen's. He wants to give us rules and threaten us if we don't behave," Paul said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed. "Let's go," I said, grabbing Paul's hand and pulling him out the door.

"Have you decided what you're going to tell Carlisle?" Paul asked as we drove toward La Push. He looked nervous and I put my hand on his arm to reassure him. "Paul I will forgive them, but I'm not leaving you. You're my soul mate and I can't live without you."

He smiled. "I guess you're right, I just worry. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"You won't lose me Paul, I will always be by your side."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that," Paul said as we pulled up outside of Emily's.

As soon as we pulled up, all of the werewolves came out, with looks ranging from excitement to pure joy. I laughed at them, they were like overgrown kindergarteners.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said, giving me a hug.

"Hey Jake!"

I said my hello to all of the wolf pack and then Jared said, "Let's go talk to some bloodsuckers!"

We all laughed at his eagerness. "How are we getting there?" I asked curiously.

"We will be running, you will be riding on your lover boy over there," Jared said, gesturing toward Paul.

Paul growled and Jared laughed.

I watched as they all bounded into the forest to change, except for Sam, who was staying human so he could converse with the Cullen's. A few seconds later four huge wolves came out of the wolves. It would have been terrifying, except they all had huge grins on their wolf faces.

Paul came over and leaned down so I could climb on his back. I jumped on and we set off through the forest, watching as the trees passed by in a green blur.

When we arrived, I saw the Cullen's standing in a line in front of the house that I had once considered my second home. I grimaced at the memories as we approached the Cullen's.

"Welcome," Carlisle said politely.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"Paul, can I get down now?" I asked.

Paul obeyed and lowered himself as I stepped off. I fell to the ground with a thud and I heard Jacob, Jared, and Embry trying to contain their laughter, but were failing miserably.

I got up quickly and Paul whimpered. I looked over at him and he had concern in his eyes. "I'm fine," I told him. He didn't look convinced but didn't move.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle greeted. " I see you haven't changed since we left."

I grimaced. "Have you decided?" He asked softly, not wanting to push me, but wanting an answer.

I nodded. "I'll forgive you because Edward lied for you and didn't tell you about it. But we'll never be the same as we were before. I forgive you for what you did and for leaving, but our relationships just won't be the same," I said sadly.

"That's alright," Carlisle said. "As long as you forgive us."

I looked over at the other Cullen's and they were all smiling, except for Edward who was glaring at Paul.

Emmet was bouncing up and down and I could tell that he wanted to give me one of his famous bear hugs. I opened my arms up wide. "Come on Emmett."

A huge grin spread across his face and he ran at me, scooping me up in his arms and twirling me around, while chanting, "I missed you Bellsy. I missed you Bellsy. I missed you Bellsy."

I laughed. "I missed you too Emmett."

When he let go, I was encircled in another pair of cold arms, this time belonging to Alice. I hugged my pixie of a best friend. I had missed her so much. Next I received a hug from Esme and Carlisle, and I was surprised that Jasper gave me hug. "I am so sorry about you birthday," he murmured. "If I had better control, none of this would have happened."

"Jasper, none of this is your fault. Don't ever blame yourself for that. Besides, it brought me to Paul, and I can never thank you enough for that," I turned around to smile at Paul and he gave me a wolfy grin in return.

"What about me?" Edward asked, arrogantly.

"I don't know. What about you?"

"Do you forgive me?"

I thought about it for a while.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Why?"

"Because you lied to me and your family. You told me things that they never even said. You hurt me and you broke my heart, I'm not just going to instantly forgive you," I said angrily.

"It's okay Bella, you can say it."

"Say what?"

"How much you love and want me," Edward replied cockily. "That little dog over there can handle it, you belong with me and everyone knows it."

I slapped him across his granite face, ignoring the sting in my hand. "Don't ever say that. I don't love you anymore. I love Paul. Put that in your thick skull. You left, and I moved on just like you wanted."

Edward looked stunned at first and then he smirked. "Don't worry, I'll get you back."

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, I have been really busy and then I was sick. I appreciate your patience and all of the reviews. Thank you for all of your support, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
